


The Chronicles of Texts by Ms.Bakkoush and Mr.Acar

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, But I don't mind, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Skam why you gotta do this to me??, This is what happens when there's no clip released, Yousana, and because yousana got me like, because fluff for life, literally just fluff, this ship will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Texts between Sana and Yousef, filled with banter, extreme flirtiness, and fluff.





	1. Fremtidige Dr. Bakkoush

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that there are grammatical mistake in this, but it's to make the conversation look more realistic (even though I hate grammar mistakes). 
> 
> Set right after S04E4, clip 4.

_6th May_

 

_11:11_

**Unknown:** Hey

**Unknown:** Its Yousef

**Unknown:** Is is okay if I text you from your phone number?

**Unknown:** For emergencies of course

 

_13:02_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Depends. Will you also be spamming me with lame memes?

**Unknown:** Haha. I'm hurt Bakkoush.

**Unknown:** You wound me

**Unknown:** btw my memes are amazing

**Unknown:** nd you love them because who else gives people Daenerys Targaryen themed memes

 

_13:31_

**Sana Bakkoush:** You wish Acar.

 

_15:27_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Elias is feeling better btw

**Sana Bakkoush:** If you were wondering

 

_15:28_

**Unknown:** Thats good

**Unknown:** are you?

 

_17:41_

**Unknown:** Hey idk if you mind me asking

**Unknown:** Is everything okay with your mom?

 

_18:00_

**Sana Bakkoush:** ...

**Sana Bakkoush:** why?

 

_18:01_

**Unknown:** No its cuz Elias seemed really tense yesterday about her

**Unknown:** and when she called you inside

**Unknown:** seemed pretty angry

 

_18:02_

**Sana Bakkoush:** No shes good

**Sana Bakkoush:** i guess she's just worried for Elias

**Sana Bakkoush:** you know cuz of what he's gonna do in the future and stuff

**Sana Bakkoush:** and she was tired when she called me inside so

**Sana Bakkoush:** yah

 

_18:05_

**Unknown:** K thats good

**Unknown:** Im guessing that he won't be hanging out with us today then

 

_18:07_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Well I did give him a banana with a glass of milk which is the ultimate hangover cure

**Sana Bakkoush:** but i do think his head is still hurting though, idk ask him

**Unknown:** You know a lot about hangover cures..

**Sana Bakkoush:** obvs

**Sana Bakkoush:** i know things about everything boy

 

_18:12_

**Sana Bakkoush:** also because of my friends

**Sana Bakkoush:** i have created the best cure for them over the past year

**Sana Bakkoush:** cuz norwegians be crazy with their drinking

 

_18:13_

**Unknown:** You should become a doctor

**Unknown:** you'll basically end up curing everything

**Unknown:** Dr. Sana Bakkoush saves the world once again from a rare disease

 

_18:14_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Maybe

**Sana Bakkoush:** obvs i'd cure everything if i was one though 

_18:38_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Are you coming over for dinner?

 

_18:39_

**Sana Bakkoush:** cuz Elias was asking

**Sana Bakkoush:** and obviously with the other guys

 

_18:40_

**Unknown:** Uhh probs not 

**Unknown:** Feel like Mrs.Bakkoush is a little angry with me

**Sana Bakkoush:** she's not.

**Unknown:** also Mikael isn't feeling really well so it would be weird if it wasn't all of us 

 

_18:43_

**Sana Bakkoush:**  okay

**Sana Bakkoush:**  that's cool 

 

_18:44_

**Sana Bakkoush:** I mean I was just wondering because Elias asked me to ask you 

**Unknown:** I know

**Unknown:** you said that already 

_18:46_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Well

**Sana Bakkoush:** i'm just making myself clear 

 

_18:48_

**Unknown:** okay  

**Unknown:** good to know

 

_21:01_

**Unknown:** good night  <3

 

_21:05_

**Unknown:** fremtidige Dr. Bakkoush


	2. I'm Here For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after S04E5 Clip 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I say that I made this slightly unrealistic because I'm very furious right now?  
> Sana's "friends" *cough Vilde* *cough Eva* *cough Chris* are being complete ignorant assholes, and I cannot right now.

_8th May_  

 

_8:30_

 

 **Yousef Acar:** _*Sends goofy meme*_

 

 

**Yousef Acar:** God morgen 

_read √√_

 

_8:51_

 

**Yousef Acar:** u suck at replying 

_read √√_

 

_9:40_

 

**Yousef Acar:** somebody is in a grumpy mood today haha

_read √√_

_12:52_

**Yousef Acar:** u ok?

_read_ _√√_

_14:17_

**Yousef Acar:** Sana you okay?

_read √√_

 

_14:19_

 

**Yousef Acar:** did something happen with Elias? Should I come over

_read √√_

_15:25_

**Sana Bakkoush:** no it's fine

**Sana Bakkoush:** just not feeling well 

 

_16:04_

**Yousef Acar:** do you need anything?

**Yousef Acar:**  u need a funny meme haha.

**Sana Bakkoush:** sorry I've got to study 

 

_18:37_

**Sana Bakkoush:** what was that??

**Sana Bakkoush:** did you seriously just come here?? 

**Yousef Acar:** chill 

**Yousef Acar:** I wanted to check on my friend

**Yousef Acar:** btw I'm like 100% sure your mum is angry with me now

 

_18:38_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** Elias isn't even here

 

_18:41_

**Yousef Acar:** well

**Yousef Acar:** Now I know that, and you're my friends also

**Yousef Acar:** right?

 

 

_18:42_

 

**Yousef Acar:** at least my suspicion is confirmed 

**Sana Bakkoush:** which is..

**Yousef Acar:**  that something is wrong

**Yousef Acar:** What happened?

 

 

_18:51_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** nothing

**Yousef Acar:** I hope you realize that you're a pretty bad liar

**Sana Bakkoush:** im a great liar mind you 

**Yousef Acar:** u say that Bakkoush 

 

_*sends kermit 'judging you' meme*_  

 

_18:52_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** so you're kermet? 

**Sana Bakkoush:** okay froggy boy

**Yousef Acar:** so you're avoiding the topic?

 

 

_18:53_

 

**Yousef Acar:** even if I am, we both know that the frog turns into the prince so..

**Sana Bakkoush:** well u need to get a true love's kiss before that

**Sana Bakkoush:** and who's gonna do that impossible task?

**Yousef Acar:** my future girlfriend i guess

**Sana Bakkoush:** by future you mean in your next life?

**Yousef Acar:** why do u wound me Bakkoush?

**Sana Bakkoush:** just stating the truth

**Yousef Acar:** maybe she's right around here

 

 

_19:15_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** here meaning?

**Yousef Acar:** somebody's curious 

**Yousef Acar :** I'm buying stuff for cupcakes at the grocery store

**Yousef Acar:** so she could be here, she could be there, anywhere

**Yousef Acar:** its one of the kids at the kindergarten's bday tomorrow 

 

 

_19:16_

 

**Yousef Acar:** plus its my day off so why not bake something

 

_19:17_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** You bake for them?

**Sana Bakkoush:** that's cool

 

_19:18_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:**   wait are you even good at baking?

**Yousef Acar:** excuse me

**Yousef Acar:** i make the best chocolate cupcakes EVER 

**Sana Bakkoush:**  How would i know?

 

 

_19:19_

 

**Yousef Acar:** ill make them for you

**Yousef Acar:** if you want

 

 

_19:20_

**Yousef Acar:** anyways Elias loves them 

 

 

_19:22_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** well you might as well bring them over if you're coming by tomorrow..

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** i mean cuz u and Elias have that hanging out thing on Tuesdays right? 

**Yousef Acar:** somebody pays attention

**Yousef Acar:** yah we do

**Yousef Acar:** should i add cinnamon?

**Yousef Acar:** Elias told me that u weirdly like cinnamon in everything

 

 

_19:23_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:**  Okay...

**Sana Bakkoush:** wait 

**Sana Bakkoush:** you're serious?

 

 

_19:25_

 

**Yousef Acar:** yah

**Yousef Acar:** what u though I was kidding?

**Yousef Acar:** i dont joke around about cupcakes Bakkoush

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** so you're actually making them?

**Yousef Acar:** yep 

 

 

_19:26_

 

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** okay then

 

 

_19:31_

 

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** well I have high expectations Acar

 

 

_19:32_

 

**Yousef Acar:** hopefully i can make cupcakes worthy of Ms. Sana Bakkoush

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** highly unlikely 

**Sana Bakkoush** **:** but u can try lol

 

 

_19:34_

 

**Yousef Acar:** I didnt forget btw

 

 

_19:35_

 

**Sana Bakkoush:** forget what?

**Yousef Acar:** that you're still not okay

**Sana Bakkoush:** Yousef I'm fine.

 

 

_19:36_

 

**Yousef Acar:** is it related to the russ bus?

_read √√_

 

 

_19:37_

 

**Yousef Acar:**  okay u don't have to tell me why

_read √√_

 

 

_19:42_

 

**Yousef Acar:** just

**Yousef Acar:** just remember that we're here for you okay? All of us

_read √√_

 

 

_19:47_

 

**Yousef Acar:**  I'm here for you. Okay?

  _read √√_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K there is a lot about this chapter that bugs me, but i just wanted to make a fluffy scene to show that Yousef is there for her. Because idk if in the show they'll show this (Yousef figuring out something's wrong) as much, but I sure as hell won't miss the opportunity to pretend that it does happen off-camera. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading my lovelies.  
> Have a great day!


	3. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the new Hei Briskeby video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS NOT MY IDEA**  
> I was on Tumblr, and I saw a post on this, and whilst grinning like a fool, I couldn't help myself but imagine how it would go down.  
> So here you go.

_10th May_

 

_12:00_

**Sana:** did you guys finish recording your video?

 

_12:30_

**Yousef Acar:** yup

 **Yousef Acar:** why?

 **Sana:** bc I want to come home when there’s no ruckus going on

 **Yousef Acar** : oh do you have a test or something?

 **Yousef Acar** : and its not ruckus btw, its entertainment.

 **Sana:** yah, biology

 **Yousef Acar:**  haha

 **Yousef Acar:** i hated bio

 **Sana:** why? Biology is so interesting

 **Sana:** learning the minuscule details of how we function

 **Sana:** and learning of how many different parts of the body are interlinked and interdependent

 

_12:41_

**Yousef Acar:** your interests do fascinate me Bakkoush

 

_16:00_

**Yousef Acar:**  how’s your studying going?

 **Sana:** okay i guess

 **Sana:**  Been a little too lazy

 **Sana:** and preoccupied

 **Yousef Acar:**  Bus?

 **Sana:** uhh not just that

 **Sana:** you know, just life i guess

 **Sana:** but its nothing really 

 

_17:06_

**Yousef Acar:**  ik you dont really like to talk about your problems

 **Yousef Acar:** and I get it

 **Yousef Acar:** But I am here.

 

_17:58_

**Sana:** im good

 **Sana:** you want to be my personal therapist? lol

 **Yousef Acar:** I mean I wouldn't mind..

 **Sana:**  K obviously i was being sarcastic Acar

 **Sana:** and i think i'll pass on that offer lol

 

_17:59_

**Sana:** at least it’s almost friday

 

_18:17_

**Yousef Acar:**  tv and chebakia then?

 **Sana:** uhh no

 **Sana:**  I have this thing for the bus

 **Sana:**  karaoke and meeting thingy

 

_18:18_

**Sana:** wait how did you know that?

 **Sana:** about chebakia and tv plan?

 **Yousef Acar:**  well

 **Yousef Acar:** I have great observation skills Bakkoush, if you haven't noticed 

 **Yousef Acar:** and you usually do that when you're home on Fridays

 **Yousef Acar:** Again, I have great observation skills 

 

_18:19_

**Yousef Acar:**  you sing?

 **Sana:** uhh not really

 **Sana:**  So friday is gonna be soooo much fun

 **Yousef Acar:** chill 

 **Yousef Acar:**  im like 100% sure you’ll do great

 **Sana:** how do you know?

 **Yousef Acar:** trust Bakkoush, trust

 **Yousef Acar:**  we both know that you always end up doing great in everything you try 

 **Yousef Acar:**  so dont stress

 

_18:45_

**Sana:** well, I sadly won't ever be as great as you though

 **Sana:** Mr. Wannabe John Legend

 

_18:47_

**Yousef Acar:**  Real funny

 **Yousef Acar:** wait.

 **Yousef Acar:** how

 **Yousef Acar:** holy shit.

 

_18:48_

**Yousef Acar:** did you watch the video?  

 **Yousef Acar:**  you DID.  

 **Yousef Acar:** oh my god

 

 _19:27_  

 **Sana:**  no

 **Sana:** I did not. 

 **Yousef Acar:** yes you did

 **Yousef Acar:** then what was the ‘Wannabe John Legend’ thing?

 

_19:28_

**Sana:**  An educated guess.

 

_19:29_

**Yousef Acar:** no

 **Yousef Acar:** cuz as far as i can remember, I haven't sung any John Legend songs to you before

 **Sana:** why would you anyways?!

 **Yousef Acar:** dont change the subject

 **Yousef Acar:** the point is, I did in the video

 **Yousef Acar:** so you had to have watched it

 

_19:30_

**Yousef Acar:** this is amazing

 **Yousef Acar:** fy faennnnn.

 **Yousef Acar:** The great, Sana Bakkoush, watches our videos.

 **Sana:**  No I don't.

 **Yousef Acar:** yes you do

 **Sana:** shut up i don’t

 **Yousef Acar:** the year is 2017

 **Sana:**  shut

 **Yousef Acar:** and I have managed to lure Sana Bakkoush,

 **Sana:** up

 **Sana:** no you haven't

 **Yousef Acar:** the magnificent future doctor,

 **Yousef Acar:** who will cure millions of diseases, while she makes her children into an unbeatable basketball team,

 **Yousef Acar:** into watching our videos.

 

_20:31_

**Sana:** K it just showed up in my recommendations

 **Sana:** and I didn't even watch the whole thing

 **Sana:**  so no need to think so highly of yourself Acar

 **Yousef Acar:** No no.

 **Yousef Acar:** _No no._  

 **Yousef Acar:** You can not change it now Bakkoush.

 **Yousef Acar:** You

 **Yousef Acar:** have watched our videos.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Okay maybe you watched only one

 **Yousef Acar:** but you still did

 **Yousef Acar:**  Ha.

 **Yousef Acar:** this is a great day. 

 **Sana:** I hate you 

 **Yousef Acar:** you wish

 

_20:33_

**Yousef Acar:** stalker

 

 


	4. Soulmates. *AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon* Set after S04E08 Clip 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFSKDMVLDFVHUFSD, I CAN FINALLY CONTINUE WRITING THIS SERIES AHHH!!!!!  
> EXPECT MANY UPDATES.  
> I'M SO HAPPY MY BABIES ARE GOING TO BE CANON.  
> BEWARE OF TOO MUCH FLUFF. 
> 
> *Warning: I mention the devil (Willdick) in this, sorry, had to it for one of the points! 
> 
> *Update: ....THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER YET SO THIS IS JUST A HEADCANON :-/

 

_9th June_

 

_19:27_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Halla.

 

19:28

 **Yousef Acar:** Halla?

 **Yousef Acar:** Somebody’s very smiley today

 **Yousef Acar:** I thought.. you blocked me?

 

_19:29_

**Sana Bakkoush:** I did.

 **Yousef Acar:** And?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I unblocked you

 **Yousef Acar:** Yah I know that

 **Yousef Acar:** what happened?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I freaked out okay

 **Yousef Acar:** oh

 **Yousef Acar:** about me not believing in Allah?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** yah

 

_19:31_

**Yousef Acar:** Wait.

 **Yousef Acar:** i thought you blocked me because you hated me

 **Sana Bakkoush:** when did I ever say I hated you!!

 **Yousef Acar:** Well you were avoiding eye contact with me for three whole fucking weeks!

 **Yousef Acar:** And every time i talked to you you’d run away

 **Yousef Acar:** so i just assumed

 **Sana Bakkoush:** well you assumed wrong

 **Yousef Acar:** well i’m fucking glad for that

 

_19:40_

**Yousef Acar:** okay sorry, but I’m still really confused

 **Sana Bakkoush:** why is that not surprising?

 **Yousef Acar:** okay hurtful.

 **Yousef Acar:** Why did you block me after we had that whole evening walk? I thought you understood why I chose this

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I do understand. I blocked you before that day though

 **Sana Bakkoush:** and I guess i just was too nervous to talk to you again

 **Sana Bakkoush:** and then stuff happened

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Fy faen a lot of things happened.

 **Yousef Acar:** yah...

 **Yousef Acar:** You didn’t answer my question though

 **Yousef Acar:** Why'd you unblock me now?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I talked to Noora about everything

 **Sana Bakkoush:** and she explained things to me i guess. That you two aren’t together and why things happened

 **Yousef Acar:** Oh, that's good.

 **Yousef Acar:** Wait what?! You thought we were together?!

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I saw you two at the..

 **Yousef Acar:** Shit. Sana I swear it was nothing like that. Really.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah she told me don’t worry

 **Yousef Acar:** No honestly, it was an extremely stupid, rash, hasty thing I did and I hate myself for it.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah I know, i know. Don't worry about it.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** She showed me your guys’ conversation

 **Yousef Acar:** She WHAT?

 **Yousef Acar:** Uhhh. Did you read all of it?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** yup

 **Yousef Acar:** The entire thing?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Word for word.

 **Yousef Acar:** Cool cool cool, that’s cool. I’m chill. Totally chill.

 

_20:01_

**Yousef Acar:** And?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** and what?

 **Yousef Acar:** do you..

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Oh do I consider you my ‘soulmate’?

 **Yousef Acar:**...

 **Yousef Acar:** F y  f a e n.

 

_20:03_

**Yousef Acar:** So you did read it all.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I told you I did.

 **Yousef Acar:** Well

 **Yousef Acar:** the secrets out i guess lol

 **Yousef Acar:** Look Sana, I don’t want to pressure you or anything. And I know you don’t like me that way, which I understand, and am totally cool with, so honestly I would love to be friends. Really, I'm so sorry for all this stuff that has happened, I got all emotional and confused. And as long as we can still talk, maybe peel carrots, and play basketball together again, I’m all good. 

 

_20:05_

**Sana Bakkoush:** Who said I don’t like you?

 **Yousef Acar:** You

 **Yousef Acar:** You like me?

 **Yousef Acar:** Like, ‘like me’ like me?!

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Maybe

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Maybe not

 **Yousef Acar:** No more games Bakkoush, tell me.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Fine, I do like you.

 **Yousef Acar:**  FY FAEN SERIOUSLY??

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Yup.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I, Sana Bakkoush like you, Yousef Acar, the average basketball player.

 **Yousef Acar:** That’s. That’s amazing.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** It really is

 **Yousef Acar:** This is actually a monumental day Sana Bakkoush.

 **Yousef Acar:** Well then, I guess I can finally say this now:

 **Yousef Acar:** I, YOUSEF ACAR, LIKE YOU, SANA BAKKOUSH, THE FUCKING INCREDIBLE BASKETBALL PLAYER.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Okay okay lol I get it froggy boy

 **Yousef Acar:** You remember that  **❤️**

 **Sana Bakkoush:** of course I do

 **Yousef Acar:** Well this Sana is very blunt

 **Yousef Acar:** I like it

 **Sana Bakkoush:** It’s the new me.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** No more hiding things from people i care about, and no more being all vague with my words.

 **Yousef Acar:** Oh thank god.

 **Yousef Acar:** I hated having to replay, like literally all the things you’ve said to me in my head, to figure if you ever liked me lol

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Am i that hard to read?

 **Yousef Acar:** y e s

 **Yousef Acar:** Literally no one knows how to read you

 **Yousef Acar:** Maybe Elias does, but that too barely.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I guess I’m just mysterious that way

 **Yousef Acar:** No, you’re just incredibly confusing that way. I mean, I've been basically obsessed with you for a good few years and still I can't read you.  

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Few years?

 **Yousef Acar:** Yup.

 **Yousef Acar:** If you're gonna be honest, might as well say fuck it, and do it too.

 

_20:18_

**Sana Bakkoush:** What’s your number?

 **Yousef Acar:** wow. Okay this is happening. Like for reals.

 **Yousef Acar:** I’ll text you, I still have your number.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** ??

 **Yousef Acar:**  Remember? I maaay have saved it when I called you that time that Elias was drunk.

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Oh yah. Smart.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Didn't you have my number before though? We texted a while back.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I..may have deleted it in anger.

 **Yousef Acar:**  K i'd be mad, but I have done a lot of shitty stuff recently so I'm not gonna judge 

 **Yousef Acar:**  Hold on, I'll text you

 **Sana Bakkoush:** K I’ll wait.

 

_20:22_

**Unknown:** Hello hello

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Hi

 **Unknown:** Wow. This feels official. Like, I’m texting ‘Sana Bakkoush’ on her phone. And this time YOU asked me heehee. No more just Facebook friends, I’m one of the rare people.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** You are

 

 _2_ _0:37_

 **Unknown:** Hey btw was the guy that came to the party William?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah, you know him?

 **Unknown:** Not really. Just have heard some yikesy things about him.

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Haha that makes sense.

 **Unknown:** What’s his deal with Noora?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Long story, you don’t wanna know.

 **Unknown:** She looked pretty shocked, will she be okay though?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Hope so

 **Sana Bakkoush:** since you know, I basically did that

 **Unknown:** ???

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah, stupid mistake. I wanted to help her out, and may have done something really fucking idiotic. Which is why he was there.

 **Unknown:** Aww that’s nice of you to think for her though. You’re intentions were in the right place at least

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yah I guess.

 **Unknown:** I like that you care for your friends so much  **❤️**

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Thanks :-)

 **Sana Bakkoush:** You’re a great friend to the boys too

 **Unknown:** Yah haven't been really for the past few days. But I’m hoping to change that

 **Sana Bakkoush:** That’s good. Elias has been acting a bit strange these days.

   

_20:39_

_**Change [Sana Bakkoush] contact name to:**          _

~~Sana Bakkoush~~

~~Sana B~~

~~Bakkoush~~

~~The Girl W~~ ~~ho Can't Peel Carrots~~

~~Sana~~

**Sana❤️❤️❤️**

 

_20:50_

**_Change [Unknown] contact name to:_ **

~~Yousef Acar~~

~~Acar~~

~~Average Basketball Player~~

~~Master Carrot Peeler~~

~~Guy~~

~~Idiot~~

**Froggy Boy**

 

_21:56_

**Sana❤️❤️❤️:**  Hi

 **Froggy Boy:** Hey you.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?

 **Froggy Boy:** Yes yes

 **Froggy Boy:** Where?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I think there is a certain basketball rematch due, as I was quite preoccupied last time.

 **Froggy Boy:**  Gladly. 

 **Froggy Boy:** Honestly anything with you I'm down with.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Don’t try to butter me up Acar, you’re going down tomorrow.

 **Froggy Boy:** If, I don’t sweep you off your feet with my smoothness first.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** You’re on.

 

_22:06_

**Froggy Boy:** Wow. You know what I just realized?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** What?

 **Froggy Boy:** I can finally tell everyone that I like you

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** You never told the boys?

 **Froggy Boy:** Hell no, I was too nervous

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Should I just tell Elias? He's home.

 **Froggy Boy:** He probably knows already lol

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** How

 **Froggy Boy:** Um...I may have complimented you a tad bit too much in front of him sometimes

 **Froggy Boy:** So he most likely knows.

 

_22:08_

**Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Yah he knows.

 **Froggy Boy:** Told ya

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Like, when I asked him, he laughed in my face, cuz he thought I knew already

 **Froggy Boy:** He does make a great point though, I was pretty obvious

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Were you though??

 **Froggy Boy:** Yes!! Do you think I casually go around stating that I'm willing to give away my organs to just anyone??!! And that too for a bus?! 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** That's true. Are you still willing to? 

 **Froggy Boy:** of course. Like I said, alt for deg ❤️

**Sana❤️❤️❤️: ❤️**

**Froggy Boy:** Honestly can I say that I'm so relieved. Now I don't have to joke around him every time I want to ask about you.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Well, now you don't even have to ask him about me anymore

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** You can ask me ;-)

 **Froggy Boy:** That's the dream **❤️**

 

_23:47_

**Froggy Boy:** Good night Sana ❤️

 **Froggy Boy:** Can't wait for tomorrow.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Me too.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Good night 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked this, and if you missed Yousana, because I sure as hell did!!  
> I CANNOT WAIT FOR SOME ADORABLE SCENES IN THE NEXT EPISODE, SO ASSUME THAT THERE WILL BE MANY UPDATES ON THIS SERIES!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night! <3


	5. The Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after S04E09 Clip 5 & new Hei Briskeby video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NJVJS THAT CLIP. THAT HEI BRISKEBY VIDEO. I AM ALIVE.  
> So instead of studying for finals, I have decided to write a new chapter of this, and it isn't Yousef and Sana, but Yousef and the Balloon Squad.  
> Warning, this is hella cute.

 

_ 16th June _

 

_ 23:57  _

 

**Mutta:** So Yousef ;-)

**Mutta:** tell us

**Adam:** Yes, Yousef tell tell 

**Mikael:** HOW’D IT GO I WANT ALL OF THE DETAILS

**Elias:** Um guys. I’m right here.

**Adam:** Yah, well then leave Elias

**Mikael:** Yah shut up Elias, TELL US YOUSEF

**Mutta:** Did you profess your undying love for her yet?

 

_ 00:09 _

 

**Yousef:** I hate you guys

**Adam:** Shut up you don’t

**Mikael:** now t e l l

**Yousef:** It was good

**Adam:** Bullshit.

**Mutta:** ….

**Mikael:** WHY ARE YOU LYING TO US

**Elias:** Okay even I know that that is such an understatement 

**Elias:** tell us 

**Yousef:** chill chill I’ll tell

 

_ 00:13 _

 

**Yousef:** okay it was perfect.

**Yousef:** I have never connected with someone like her, like ever before guys. She’s just so.. she’s just so easy to talk to you know? Like we just sat on the deck talking for hours about everything. And all of the problems just kind of vanished suddenly. It was like all the shit of the past month didn’t happen. And jffgdjsk I just.

**Yousef:** I loved it. 

**Yousef:** Also Elias she loves carrot soup, just wanted to tell you.

**Mikael:** aww

**Mutta:** I SHIP YOU TWO 

**Adam:** Mikael and I have been rooting for you two for like three years 

**Elias:** Really? She hated carrots a week ago..

**Mutta:** wait what would your guys’ ship name be??

**Mikael:** YOU OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY ADAM. 

**Adam:** I said that they’d get together when she was in university 

**Adam:** which is technically so close 

**Mutta:** Sousef?

**Mikael:** Shut up, I won the bet. I expect some food tomorrow

**Elias:** Nah Sousef sounds weird

**Yousef:** oh my god guys it was one date

**Mikael:** let us live boy

**Adam:** YOUSANA. 

**Adam:** BOOM. 

**Mutta:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S OFFICIAL.

**Elias:** K that’s actually really cute

**Mikael:** YOUSANA FOR LIFE 

**Elias:** Yousef even I know that you two are basically gonna get married okay? Stop lying to us

**Mikael:** You guys should get married in Fiji

**Mutta:** Oh I’ve always wanted to go there!

**Adam:** Yah Yousef have the wedding in Fiji 

 

_ 00:17  _

 

**Yousef:** Okay, first of all, woah. 

**Yousef:** We will not be getting married on some random island. 

**Yousef:** Two, destination weddings are so cheesy 

**Yousef:** We will have a small ceremony in Oslo in the park or something, Sana hates grand parties.

**Elias:** Yah but what if it rains or something?

**Mutta:** Yah you know Oslo is unpredictable

**Mikael:** Have it in a banquet hall or something

**Adam:** My aunty actually owns a hall, I think I can talk to her…

**Elias:** But banquets are so stressful 

**Elias:** Sana doesn’t like crowded areas. And if it’s her wedding she’d be so irritable, trust me.

**Yousef:** hmm smort.

**Mutta:** Oh my god if it was basketball-themed

**Elias:** Ewww that’s so tacky

**Yousef:** Mutta no

**Adam:** Mutta sucks at deciding themes

**Mikael:** can I please be your wedding planner??? PLEEEASSSEEE

**Elias:** Hey no! I am the one who brought them together. I deserve to be the one who manages the wedding

**Mutta:** ?? 

**Mutta:** how

**Adam:** You did literally nothing Elias, stop boasting for no reason

**Elias:** Umm. Guys? She’s my sister. I brought over Yousef to the house 

**Yousef:** he has a point

**Elias:** see?? If i had never been friends with him, they would’ve never met and this boy would’ve never started his eternal pining for her

**Mikael:** Nooooo I called it first guys!!!!

**Yousef:** hey it wasn’t pining...

**Mikael:** this is not fair…

**Adam:** oh my god Yousef you don’t think we didn’t notice all those heart eyes when she was around??

**Mikael:** lol you guys remember the skateboard incident?

**Yousef:** NOOOO

**Yousef:** SHUT UP. NO. 

**Mutta:** which one?

**Adam:** LOL YAS THAT WAS SO FUCKING HILARIOUS

**Elias:** the one behind the house?

**Elias:** lmao that was memorable

**Mutta:** I am so lost…

**Mikael:** that, is not surprising

**Mutta:** fuck you 

**Mikael:** K, it was I think two years ago? 

**Adam:** yah it was

**Mikael:** and we were all skateboarding in the alley of Elias’ house, and Yousef was doing a bunch of tricks

**Yousef:** I honestly hate all of you 

**Mutta:** LET THE BOY TALK YOUSEF.

**Mikael:** Yah and he was all trying to act cool, and Sana was walking home and he ended up staring (ogling) at her and he rolled himself and the skateboard into a pole and broke a bone

**Mutta:** LMAO I REMEMBER THAT OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUSSSSSS

**Mikael:** Yah, and then cuz she was still there he tried to laugh it off like nothing had happened, and he was wheezing cuz he was in so much pain

**Elias:** lmao I remember that. She asked me when we were having dinner if he was okay

**Adam:** that was actually an iconic moment

**Mutta:** It was. 

 

_ 00:18 _

 

_ Yousef Acar has left the group chat. _

 

**Mikael:** this boy is so dramatic oh my gosh

**Elias:** I’m betting you he’ll feel bad and he’ll join back in five minutes

**Elias:** Plus we all know he loves talking about her 

**Adam:** I bet a day 

**Mutta:** Nah, I’m gonna go with Elias

 

_ 00:24 _

 

_ Yousef Acar has joined the group chat. _

 

**Elias:** WHAT. I. SAY. 

**Mutta:** Elias is a psychic or something

**Yousef:** I only joined back because i don’t want to leave, all angry with you guys okay?

**Mikael:** sure jaan…

**Adam:** When’s your flight?

**Yousef:** uh it’s at 7:40

**Mikael:** noooo I’m gonna miss you bro

**Adam:** :’-(

**Elias:** yah, why are you going for so long dude?

**Yousef:** I wanted to see my family!!

**Yousef:** I miss them 

**Yousef:** buuuut. 

**Mutta:** but what?

**Yousef:** I may come back earlier

**Adam:** ;-))))))

**Mutta:** oh shat.

**Adam:** We all know why...

**Mikael:** THE POWER OF YOUSANA.

**Yousef:** shut up.

**Elias:** awww Yousef

**Mutta:** he is so gone for her 

**Mikael:** He really is

**Elias:** okay I officially ship you guys too 

**Mutta:** LOOK AT THAT.

**Adam:** finally….

**Mikael:** you guys are going to be the cutest couple ever

**Mikael:** I can see it already

**Yousef:** yah idk man

**Adam:** why??

**Yousef:** we..still haven’t really said that we like each other

**Mikael:** sakjvj YOU HAD THE ENTIRE FUCKING EVENING

**Elias:** oh my god seriously?? Do i have to lock you two in a room??   
****

**Mutta:** DO IT ELIAS. THAT IS THE ONLY WAY.

**Yousef:** okay chill, we both know that we like each other, but idk if she wants to be with me or not

**Yousef:** should I text her?? 

**Elias:** N O.

**Mutta:** yes do it, take desperate to a new level

**Adam:** no no no, she has to text you first this time

**Mikael:** yah let her initiate it this time

**Yousef:** yah but she was the one who asked me out

**Elias:** yah but you always text her first, let her text you first for once

**Mutta:** noo!!! Just text her!! What if she’s waiting for your text??

**Adam:** No man, wait. She’ll text you

**Mikael:** yah she likes you bro, she will 

**Yousef:** okay I guess i’ll wait then

**Yousef:** k guys I'm gonna sleep, i have to wake up in four hours

**Adam:** okay bro, have a safe flight

**Mikael:** Bye <33333 have a good flight

**Elias:** Love you man, have fun 

**Mutta:** I’m gonna miss youuuuu

**Yousef:** relax guys i’ll text you at the airport 

**Adam:** yah but still love you 

 

 

_ 1:04 _

 

**Yousef:** AJKGDFJKFNJTRNGJRSNG

**Yousef:** Guys.

**Yousef:** she texted me

**Yousef:** K she likes me for sure.

**Yousef:** My soulmate likes me.

**Yousef:** she said she won't get together with Stephen Curry

**Elias:** I have so many questions..

**Yousef:** I'm going to marry that girl one day

**Yousef:** oh my god guys this is incredible

**Elias:** Great. You guys are in love. Everyone knew that already

**Mutta:** Bro I’m happy for you but I’m so tired so yaayyy!!

**Mutta:** but shut up and let me sleep

**Mikael:** I am making a list of names for your babies’ already

**Yousef:** okay weird, 

**Yousef:** but fuck it, I DON’T CARE. SHE LIKES ME GUYS, SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT.

**Adam:** see? Our plan worked 

**Mutta:** K love you bro, but I’m going to sleep, good luck with her

**Mutta:** #Yousanaisrising

**Mikael:** oh my god that’s our new group chat name

**Yousef:** NO. 

 

_ 1:05 _

 

_ Mikael Øverlie Boukhal has renamed group chat to “#Yousanaisrising”. _

 

_ 1:15  _

 

**Yousef:** Okay normally I’d object, but i’m so happy and tired

**Yousef:** so do whatever the fuck you want.

**Yousef:** I’m gonna sleep.

**Yousef:** guys?

**Yousef:** oh you’re trying to sleep, my bad

**Elias:** LET US SLEEP. 

**Mutta:** SHUT. U P. 

**Mutta:** BUT I’M HAPPY FOR YOU

**Mutta:** Good night guys

**Elias:** good night

**Yousef:** bye guys

**Yousef:** I’ll text you at the airport

 

_ 1:17 _

 

_ Yousef Acar has renamed group chat to “#Yousanahasrisen” _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it, hopefully this made you as happy as it did for me! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night!! <33  
> Ansjjfaasdnk so much fluff sorry.


	6. Eid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the S04E10 Clip 7 (the last clip ever :-((( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though the show is done *cries* I'm going to try continuing this with different scenarios throughout these two dorks' lives.

_24nd June_

 

_12:04_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Hey you

 **Yousef:**  Halla

 **Yousef:** How’s the preparations for the party going

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Mamma is making all this food and it’s making me so hungry

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** So I’m sitting outside so I don’t have to torture myself and smell the food

 **Yousef:** awww

 **Yousef:** Well there’s only a few more hours

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I cannot wait to eat all that food

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’m going to be stuffed

 **Yousef:** wish I could be there :-(

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Yah me too

 

_13:48_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** How’s Turkey going?

 **Yousef:** Eh.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Why?

 **Yousef:** Idk, minds a little preoccupied I guess

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Why? You’re in Turkey! It’s so beautiful there, go out and do something!

 **Yousef:** Yah i am, i am

 **Yousef:** It’s just that

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** What

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Tell me

 **Yousef:** Should I be honest?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** yes

 **Yousef:** I miss you

 **Yousef:** I wish I had left a little later

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I miss you too

 **Yousef:** I feel like we had just figured things out you know?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** yah..

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** But at least you get to see your family

 **Yousef:** Yah I mean, I’m glad I came here

 **Yousef:** I missed everyone so much

 

_15:25_

 

 **Yousef:** Of course I’m missing the guys too

 **Yousef:** and that Hei Briskeby video didn’t really help lol

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** It was so cute

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’m glad that you guys are talking to Even again

 **Yousef:** Yah me too, I missed him a lot

 

_16:26_

 

 **Yousef:** I got something for you

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** tell tell

 **Yousef:** it’s a surprise Bakkoush

 **Yousef:** It’s my gift for you for Eid

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Well I don’t like surprises

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** and that’s sweet :-)

 **Yousef:** Well I want to surprise you so you will have to wait

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Can i guess?

 **Yousef:** You can guess but I won’t tell you if you’re right though..

 

_19:35_

 

 **Yousef:** When’s the celebrations starting?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Uhh in an hour

 **Yousef:** have fun

 **Yousef:**  And tell the guys i miss them <3

 

_25th June_

 

_00:00_

 

 **Yousef:** Eid mubarak Sana <3

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Eid mubarak

 **Yousef:** did you eat?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** yah, and I’m so full holy cow

 **Yousef:** you look really beautiful in the picture

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** thank youuu

 **Yousef:** It’s a rare sight to see Sana Bakkoush in no black

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** It’s for the special occasions only lol

 **Yousef:** you should wear more bright colours

 **Yousef:** you look beautiful in them

 **Yousef:** of course you also look amazing in black

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** maybe i will

 **Yousef:** when you come pick me up from the airport will you wear that one baby pink hijab?

 

_00:13_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** sorry I was putting everything away

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** the baby pink one?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** How do you know about that one? I rarely wear it

 **Yousef:** you wore it once like three years ago for Elias’ birthday

 **Yousef:** you looked...incredible

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** deal

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’ll wear it on the day we pick you up

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** hey I’m at home today

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Wanna skype?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Cuz Elias wants to see you

 

_00:15_

 

 **Yousef:** Just Elias?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** nooo

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** also the Mikael was almost in tears yesterday when i mentioned your name

 **Yousef:** awww lol, that seems like a Mikael thing

 **Yousef:** yah let’s do it

 **Yousef:** And i wasn’t talking about the guys

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** okay yes yes, I want to see you too

 **Yousef:** There it is.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** How about at 13:00

 **Yousef:** yesss

 **Yousef:** I’ll be waiting  <3

 

_14:01_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Wow.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** didn’t think that would get that emotional

 **Yousef:** it wasn’t emotional

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** you were almost sobbing

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** and Adam used up all of tissues

 **Yousef:** well maybe it was

 **Yousef:** don’t judge, we miss each other

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’m not judging! I just didn’t think you guys would all burst into tears at once

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** and cuz you know... it’s only been like five days since you’ve left

 **Yousef:** shut up

 **Yousef:** we’re all close

 

_14:58_

 

 **Yousef:** and should I be offended that you weren’t crying?

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’m not really a cryer

 **Yousef:** sure you are

 **Yousef:** plus i’ve seen you cry

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:**??

 **Yousef:** when you broke your ankle after that one basketball tournament

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** oh yah you came to the game

 **Yousef:** Yah. Well you weren’t crying, but you were teary eyed

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** see? Then you haven’t seen me cry

 **Yousef:** Are you actually proud of that??

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** no

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** But i hate crying in front of people

 **Yousef:** yah but when you do, it brings you closer to that person

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** True.

 **Yousef:** Don’t worry, I’ll end up seeing you cry

 **Yousef:** Wait.

 **Yousef:** okay that sounds really wrong

 **Yousef:** I mean crying out of happiness

 **Yousef:** Not because I’ll make you cry or anything

 **Yousef:** I’d never do that, ever

 **Yousef:** Actually, when you’re happy you don’t have to cry I guess..

 **Yousef:** okay forget what I said

 **Yousef:** yah pretend this never happened

 

_15:03_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Yousef.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Breathe.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I get what you mean

 **Yousef:** oh thank god

 **Yousef:** I thought I sounded like a dick

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** You freak out too easily

 **Yousef:** No I don’t! I just want to make sure you know I don’t mean that in an asshole-type way

 **Yousef:** okay let’s just end this here okay?

 

_19:28_

 

 **Yousef:** Oh my god I just had the greatest kebabs ever

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Better than Mr. Acar’s?

 **Yousef:** Don’t tell him, but yes.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** okay then I’m definitely telling him lmao

 **Yousef:** don’t you dare Bakkoush

 **Yousef:** Then I’ll tell your mom that you said that one restaurant lamb tagine was better than her’s

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** No

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** you wouldn’t

 **Yousef:** ;-)

 **Yousef:** Watch me.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Fiiine, I won’t tell him

 **Yousef:** Then I won’t tell her.

 

_20:12_

 

 **Yousef:** When I come back I’ll make those kebabs for you

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Oh yeees please.

 **Yousef:** I know you love kebabs so I got the recipe from the chef

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** <3

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I can’t wait to try them.

 **Yousef:** I can’t wait to see you try them.

 **Yousef:** It’s gonna become your favourite dish ever. And since I’m the only one who knows how to make it, I will have to come over all the time to inorder to make them.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I don’t mind.

 **Yousef:** Wow. The flirting is finally not subtle anymore. Finally  <333

 

_23:26_

 

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Good night Yousef

 **Yousef:** Good night  <3

 **Yousef:** Eid mubarak

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Thank you. And I’m going to be waiting for those kebabs.

 **Yousef:** Okay don’t say things like that because then I’ll actually pack my bags and come there.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Why is that not surprising..

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** And it’s only a month more. I think you don’t have to leave your family just to make kebabs for me lol.

 **Yousef:** Well then clearly you don’t know my desperate ass Sana Bakkoush

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Well then you don’t know how absolutely ridiculous that would be.

 **Yousef:** Okay since you’re saying it, I guess I’ll stay here…

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Good lol.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** I’m going to sleep now cuz I have a paintball game tomorrow with the guys

 **Yousef:** WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT, I’M ALREADY SUFFERING.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** hahaaaaa because I’m evil.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Don’t worry, when you’re back we’ll go again.

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Anyways we both know you’ll lose

 **Yousef:** Then you don’t know my expertise in paintball Bakkoush.

 **Yousef:** The first thing we’ll do when I come back it go paintballing okay??

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Gladly

 **Yousef:** K good night then Sana, miss you  <3

 **Sana❤️❤️❤️:** Good night  <33

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, have a great day/night! <33

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Do tell me if you liked this, or comment down below on some suggestions (ooh or prompt, I love those). I'll gladly take them!  
> Lastly, thank you for reading, hope you have an amazing day (or night, cuz let's not lie, that's when everyones reading fanfics)!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, @Thesuncameouttoday, to give suggestions and ish if you would like :-)


End file.
